


Reckless

by exoshcney



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoshcney/pseuds/exoshcney
Summary: "I just..." he paused for a second, "I just missed you so much, i had to see you"





	Reckless

A soft knock on the door awakened you from your slumber. You lazily dragged your body up and made your way to the door of your hotel room, putting on some sweatpants on the way. You check your hair in the mirror on the wall of the income, making sure it's not sticking out in weird places. Once done you opened the door, revealing someone who you were not expecting to see, at all.

"Yixing?" you question, not getting why he's here.

"I- i'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I just..." he paused for a second, sighing. "I just missed you so much, i had to see you."

"I thought i was clear about this Yixing. We should stop seei-" your words were cut off by his, "I'm not here for sex. I'm done with the hook ups. I just want to be next to you, even if it's just for a minute."

The two of you had put a strict end to your affair after rumors had started spreading. 'China's sheep Lay Zhang is seeing someone?'. Right when that came out the both of you realised how stupid you had been. Risking both your lives and his career because of your stupid neediness. You acted like reckless teenagers not caring about the consequences, but once it was clear what the consequences would be you were sure to end it before it got there. You had to admit, you really wanted him at some points. But after weeks of not seeing him you slowly learned how to live without him.

That all went well until he was here. He somehow knew where you were staying for the one week you were in China. You don't even know how he knows about your stay in China in the first place.

"How did y-" and you were cut off once again.

"Can i please just stay the night. I'll leave before you wake up i just want to sleep next to you for once more, please." he was begging.

Yixing was begging. You hadn't heard of him for weeks but here he was, begging to let him sleep next to you.

"I haven't been able to sleep well in so long. I won't try anything, i promise. Just- Please." he said, voice getting more quiet as the words left his pretty lips.

You slowly stepped back, making way for him to enter the room.

Yixing looked bad. Exhausted, thin, unhappy. And you hated seeing him like this, so much that you decided to take the risk for once more. The rumours had stopped anyways, what can one night do wrong, right?

You hadn't turned around from the door yet when suddenly his arms wrapped around you. He burried his face into your neck, his hair tickling your skin.

"I miss you." he whispered.

And that's when you broke. You missed him too. You tried so hard to ignore it but it was too much, you couldn't not miss him.

You turned around and returned his gesture, wrapping your arms around his neck. He pulled you as close as he could, cherishing the moment as much as he could.

"Let's sleep, you look like you could use a good night sleep." you said, softly.

He nodded his head, carefully getting out of his clothes. He got under the covers, letting out a big sigh he had kept in.

"Please get in bed." he opened his eyes and stared at you in anticipation. You took off your sweatpants, your shirt reaching until your upper thigh.

And you slipped under the covers with him, feeling relieved because you had been craving this for so long.

His hand found its place on your cheek, his thumb tracing small circles. The room was dark, but the light of the moon shined beautifully on his gorgeous face. You were in love with him, there was no denying that. All these months you told yourself you were fine without him, but you had gotten so used to him that a life without him seemed impossible. Whether Yixing loved you back or not didn't matter, because a relationship can never happen. You just wanted to enjoy the presence of him around. You loved loving him, you loved the feeling you got when you had him around you. Even if it wasn't mutual, you were going to enjoy every second of it.

And then his lips pressed against yours. Something you hadn't felt in so long, and strongly missed. Realisation hit you, you won't be able to let him go again.

"I love you." you blurted out, hand flying to your mouth as soon as the words came out.

You couldn't make out Yixing's expression. His eyes were soft but he wasn't saying anything.

"I'm sorry" you whispered "I shouldn't have said that."

A few minutes of silence before Yixing pressed his lips against yours once again.

"I love you too." he said, "I have loved you since day one." Another kiss.

And another, and another.

He wouldn't stop giving you small kisses, as a smile started appearing on his face kiss after kiss.

"Let's discuss it with the company." he said, "discuss what?" you asked.

"I want to be together with you. I want to love you as a boyfriend." he said softly.

"Let's discuss it with SM, they might be okay with it." he continued.

"What if they aren't?" you asked.

"Then we date behind their back." he was still smiling.

"Yixing" you warned him

"When the rumours came out majority of the replies were good. People were happy that i finally found someone. Everything will go fine." He told you.

"There's nothing wrong with discussing it with the company, right?" he asked.

"I guess," you started, "let's discuss it."

His smile now grew even wider.

He pressed another kiss to your lips.

"Let's sleep now, goodnight" he whispered

"Night." you said as you closed your eyes slowly, sleep taking over.


End file.
